


Hyukjae's very ordinary day gets disturbed

by Fanbynature



Category: Super Junior
Genre: ( kind of ), (a little bit), (probably), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Open Relationships, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbynature/pseuds/Fanbynature
Summary: Hyukjae being an annoying brat and Jongwoon decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Hyukjae's very ordinary day gets disturbed

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Yehyuk smut, so decided to write some.  
> Btw this is my first full-on smut so be gentle, please.  
> Also I don't like writing real people in their actual lives but I took a shoot, idk if it's too out of character.
> 
> Proofread by  
>   
> [goldensprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensprite/pseuds/goldensprite)  
> 

Hyukjae was currently on his knees in the middle of the dorm's living room, licking Jungwoon's cock like a Christmas candy, with a vibrator in his ass set at medium speed. The setting of the toy was allowing enough friction to keep Hyukjae hard and leaking but not enough to throw him over the edge, just the way Jongwoon liked it.

His hyung, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch with his legs spread, with a fucking book in one hand, reading it very seriously, listening to music and petting and tugging Hyukjae's hair from time to time with his free hand.

If you were to ask a clear-minded Hyukjae if this was a bit excessive, he would say 100 % yes - this was absolutely bonkers and his hyung was nuts.

But there was also this part of Jongwoon that excited the younger, putting butterflies in his stomach and making him instantly hard when his hyung took control. When his hyung looked at him with his dark eyes, saying his name with his deep voice like some kind of fucking spell, it made his legs weak. It made him want to offer his whole being to his hyung.

And this was one of those moments.

What exactly led to this unusual setting, you ask? Well, as always, it was Hyukjae's big mouth.

**Hour and a half ago**

Hyukjae was sitting in his room listening to some random playlist on his phone, scrolling through social media absentmindedly.

He hadn't gotten out of his room that much today except to get the delivery food that arrived 20 minutes ago and to go to the bathroom. He didn't have anything scheduled for today so he was just lazing around his room. Unlike him, Kyuhyun’s schedule was packed so he hadn't seen the younger man in a while. Well, even if Kyuhyun was home he didn't see him that often as Hyukjae barely left his room these days when he didn't have work. 

So Hyukjae found it rather strange when he heard the front door opening in the middle of the day. He thought that maybe Kyuhyun or the manager had forgotten something so they returned to get it. Hyukjae didn't bother getting up as he didn't see the point in it, until he heard the voice of a person that was not living with them.

"Kids, are you here? Hyung has brought you delicious homemade food." 

It was Jongwoon. 

"Hyukjae-ah, you should stop eating all that ramen and take out food."

Hyukjae tried not to run out of his room as fast as he could but he honestly couldn't contain himself. "Hyung!" 

The surprise on his dongsaeng’s face made the older man smile in amusement.

"Yo." He raised his hand and headed to the kitchen area.

"What are YOU doing here, hyung?" Hyukjae couldn't hide the curiosity in his voice.

His hyung turned to face him as he put the bags he was carrying on a chair near him, then walked closer to Hyukjae with fake sadness on his features.

"Is that the way to greet your hyung that has come such a long way to see his favourite dongsaeng? That hurts, Hyukjae-ah." He immediately changed his facial expression to that of mischief and grabbed Hyukjae's waist with his hands.

"Well, your favourites are Kyuhyun and Ryeowookie, so that’s a bit hard to believe as Ryeowookie doesn't live here anymore and Kyu is away most of the time." The younger man grimaced at the older and extended his hand to move a strand of hair that was getting into his hyung's eye.

"Are you alone?" 

The younger man simply nodded, staring at his hyung, who leaned forward to catch his lips with his own. Jongwoon pulled Hyukjae even closer, their bodies tightly pressed to one another. Hyukjae whimpered into the kiss as the older man gradually deepened it. The younger man's hand travelled to Yesung's nape, grabbing the short hairs on it as the older man entered Hyukjae's mouth with his tongue. As they pulled from each other for air Jongwoon grabbed Hyukjae’s lower lip and tenderly bit on it.

"Mmm, I missed you. I wanted to see you." Jongwoon leaned forward to put his forehead against the younger man’s, his eyes closed, trying to soak up the moment.

"Hyung," the younger man whispered, "what about that food you brought?"

The older male laughed as he leaned backwards and put distance between him and Hyukjae. "You are unbelievable." Jongwoon shook his head gently, returning to the bags and getting the content out of them.

"Oh my, is that your mother's speciality?" Hyukjae's eyes stared at all the homemade food that his hyung brought, looking specifically at a transparent container that had one of his favourite dishes. The younger man's eyes shined as if they had stars in them. 

Jongwoon examined his dongsaeng’s face which made the older man want to be a little mischievous.

"Actually, my mom said that she made that specifically for Kyuhyunie, so maybe you want to try some of the other food." 

Hyukjae's face dropped in an instant, looking like his whole world crashed. 

"You know that my mother is a great cook, so it's all delicious." Jongwoon said as he was enjoying the adorable reaction of his dongsaeng.

The younger man's lips transformed into a pout. "Hyung, please, just a little bit." Hyukjae looked at his hyung's eyes with the saddest expression he could muster, looking like a kicked puppy. 

Jongwoon watched him for a few moments, trying to look as if he was contemplating what to do. "Hmm, I don't know about that, Hyukie."

"Oh, c'mon, hyung. Who is your boyfriend? Who do you love more? You know what, don't answer that question." Hyukjae's lower lip budged out even more. "Just a little bit." 

Jongwoon smiled a little and caressed Hyukjae's cheek. "Of course you can have it. I was just joking. "

The younger's face transformed into a little scowl, still pouting. "Ey, hyung. You know better than to joke about food around me. " Hyukjae went around his hyung to take out plates and cutlery.

"I just couldn't resist, forgive me. You just look so cute when you try to ask for things." The older man continued to get out the food from the containers and placed them on the plates. 

Hyukjae pointed a chopstick towards his hyung in an accusatory manner. "I have to seriously think about it. You’re walking on thin ice, mister." 

Jongwoon looked at his boyfriend with amusement. "Let's eat, you fool."

After eating and talking about what had been happening in their daily lives, the two moved to the living room where they rested on the couch, enjoying each other’s company.

The older of the two was currently on his tablet, while a book was open in his lap that he looked into from time to time. Then there was his phone near him, with a social media platform opened, and from time to time he glanced at the TV that Hyukjae turned on for himself.

The younger man found it fascinating, even after all these years of seeing such a familiar scene before his eyes.

"Hyung." 

The older man made a sound for Hyukjae to continue. 

"I know that I have asked you a thousand times but do you ACTUALLY assimilate all that information you’re getting? I can’t believe you. I’m sure that you secretly re-watch or re-read or re-listen to the things you started, just one thing at a time. I am SURE. Right, hyung? C'mon, you can't lie to me. You’re just pretending. I don't know why, but you just decided to keep doing it for years."

Jongwoon had raised his head from his book in the middle of the younger man's animated ranting. He let him finish whatever nonsense he so much wanted to spew.

"I’d bet you whatever you want that you don't accomplish anything with all that." Hyukjae absentmindedly twirled his finger at all of the things his hyung was preoccupied with.

Jongwoon wasn't a person that indulged himself in petty bets, but he did find a good amount of thrill in being right, especially if it was over his overconfident boyfriend. So he put his things aside and turned towards the younger man, smirking faintly.

"Whatever I want, you say. Hm, this does sound tempting.” He arched one of his brows. “I can think of a few things." 

"Well, yeah, but first you have to prove to me that you are achieving anything. I am not sure how, but..."

"I have just the idea of how to do that." Jongwoon's eyes twinkled with playfulness. "Wait here."

The older man got up from the couch, heading towards Hyukjae's room. Once in, he headed to one of the drawers next to the bed and started rummaging. After a few moments, he came out of the room holding a red vibrator in one hand and a cock ring and lubricant in the other.

The younger man opened his eyes wide. "Hyung, why and how is this in my room? Are you crazy? What if Kyuhyun found them? "

"Shh, Hyukjae-ah. There is a special place for this, you don't have to worry your pretty head about it." Once he finished his sentence, Jongwoon's eyes changed completely. "Now, get up and strip your pants. Then turn around with your ass in the air."

Hyukjae shook his head. "Hyung, what does this have to do with anything that-"

"I . Said . Strip . Now." Jongwoon didn't raise his voice one bit; actually, his voice deepened while emphasizing each word, and the darkness in his eyes made Hyukjae gulp loudly. 

"You should be more careful and not make bets so hastily, Hyukjae-ah. You are going to get yourself in trouble. But hyung won't make you do anything you won't enjoy. Now listen to me. Strip and turn around."

The older man got closer to Hyukjae, piercing eyes observing every move the younger man made. Hyukjae stood up from the couch, not daring to get any closer to the older man or looking him in the eyes, and slowly dragged his sweatpants down his legs. 

While Hyukjae was undressing and positioning himself, Jongwoon continued his explanation: "Now, I am going to play with you, while you suck me off nice and slow, and I will read a book with background music which you find distracting when reading but to me it adds to the story . And after I finish, I am going to tell you in detail what I have read.Okay?"

Hyukjae didn't know where exactly he gathered the courage from but he responded to his hyung. "But why do you need to do this, exactly? Can't you not do something so needless?" The younger man looked over his shoulder to find Jongwoon's eyes still solidly watching him while his hand was lubricating the vibrator.

"I could, but where’s the fun in that? Don't you want to at least have fun before you lose?" 

The older man leaned over and slowly pressed the vibrator, slicked with lubricant now, against Hyukjae's entrance. The younger man sighed and closed his eyes. Jongwoon started massaging his lower back and sides to relax the younger man, followed by light kisses on his shoulders and spine.

Hyukjae didn't know what has gotten into his hyung; he wasn't the type to do "adventurous" stuff when it came to sex. Usually, the younger man had to plead to him for something kinkier. Jongwoon wasn't inexperienced or something like that, but he wasn't the most experimental person. So this change, wherever it came from, certainly excited Hyukjae. He wanted to be more of a brat and see how his hyung would react, just for the fun of it.

"H-hyung, you have to t-take responsibility i-if Kyuhyun and Yongseon come home and s-see us like this." The younger man turned around to lock his eyes with his hyung. Jongwoon leaned forward, closer to Hyukjae's face, without breaking eye contact.

"Hyung has taken care of everything, Hyukjae-ah. I told you not to worry your pretty head."

"But-" 

At that, Jongwoon moved the vibrator in and out of Hyukjae's hole, at a slow and steady pace, making the younger man shiver. At the same time, the older man closed the distance between them, catching the younger man's lips with his own, moving them with the same speed as the vibrator. Hyukjae's shaft was starting to leak, as it had risen not long after they had started this whole thing. He started to move, enough so he could create some friction from the couch, but Jongwoon noticed and broke the kiss. Then turned his attention to the arising "problem" and put the cock ring on it.

"We can't have you finishing before our deal is done, right? So, shall we start it then, Hyukjae-ah?"

And that was how Hyukjae ended up in this kind of situation. It wasn't like he had better things to do with his day; honestly, this was the most exciting thing he had done in a while, but he was worried about his groupmate and manager coming in and catching them. Even if his hyung told him that he "had taken care of everything" - whatever that meant - Hyukjae wasn't sure. They had been going for about fifteen minutes now and Hyukjae was intrigued by how long it would last, how long Jongwoon would manage to last. Although he had the feeling that he would need to change his position soon, as his knees would start hurting. He was amazed by his hyung’s restraint.

Hyukjae deepthroated Jongwoon a few times while playing with his balls but the only response he got was a few grunts and tugs at his hair. Jungwoon was certainly hard and leaking but he was not budging.

"Hyung, I need to move. My knees are hurting." Hyukjae looked up at his very focused hyung and pleaded with his eyes. 

Jongwoon tore his eyes away from the book to look at the younger man and made a sound of agreement. The older man leaned on the arm of the sofa and made a sign for Hyukjae to get up on the couch and go between his legs. The younger man obliged.

After ten more minutes of Hyukjae sucking and licking, while being constantly stimulated - but not enough to feel like he was going to explode - Jongwoon closed his book.

"I think that's enough." He looked straight into the younger man's eyes. "Now let me prove to you that whenever I do something, I don't do it halfway. Ever."

Jongwoon grabbed the younger man under his chin, lifted him and kissed him hard and deep, making the younger man yelp in surprise. Jongwoon didn't waste any time and started exploring Hyukjae's body with his hands, caressing his sides and pinching his nipples, making the younger man whine and moan into the kiss. Jongwoon's hands travelled downwards towards the younger man's cock, grabbing it and squeezing it lightly, smearing the pre-come all over the length.

Jongwoon darted his tongue over Hyukjae's lips, then his chin and neck - licking every place he knew that the younger man liked, before sinking his teeth faintly into the flesh. He started biting the younger man without leaving traces, just enough to excite Hyukjae.

The younger man writhed under his touches, breathing heavily with a flushed face.

"Uhhhn, h-hyung..."

"Hyukjae-ah, listen to me. Now I am going to fuck you, tell you everything that I read, and after we finish you can check if I was wrong or not." 

The older man stopped touching Hyukjae so he could concentrate on the bet but the younger man was hardly thinking about anything else than just coming. He just wanted Jungwoon to keep touching him, take him and make him undone. He didn't care about that silly bet; he wanted to be filled by his hyung, wanted his heat and body nearer.

"H-hyung, just fuck me. F-fuck this. I don't care." Hyukjae responded while trying to catch his breath. "Jongwoon, fuck me, damn it."

The older man stared at his dongsaeng without saying anything and stood up, taking his pants fully off and taking out a condom from the back pocket of the pants.

"Let's do it without it," spoke the younger man, watching Jongwoon take out the rubber from its package. The older man stopped and furrowed his eyebrows.

"We haven't taken any tests recently. I don't think-"

"I haven't fucked anyone else for more than two years, I don't have a problem. If you have done it with someone else - I don't care. I know you are always careful." 

The older man looked at the younger man's gaze filled with stubbornness and sighed.

"Okay, then, let's do it like that." 

Jongwoon put the condom and the pants on one side of the couch and turned back to Hyukjae. 

The younger man had lain comfortably on the arm of the sofa and spread his legs to give access. Jongwoon dipped down and started moving the vibrator, in and out, watching the pink hole sucking the rubber toy and going out of the crack. He leaned in and started licking it tentatively, earning a sharp breath from above. He continued the movements for a while before starting to give attention simultaneously to the forgotten cock of the younger man with his hand. Jongwoon traced his fingers at the base and teasingly moved the cock ring that had been steadily keeping the stiffness of the shaft, up and down. Hyukjae was getting increasingly louder by each touch and lick the older man was making. He extended one of his hands and buried it in the older's hair and tugged it.

"H-hurry up, ughh." 

Jongwoon looked up at Hyukjae for a moment before straightening up, removing the vibrator and placing it to the side. 

Hyukjae looked at him and pulled at the t-shirt he was wearing. "Ta-ake your t-top off," he managed to say. 

Jongwoon removed the tee and tossed it to the floor. Hyukjae looked at him hungrily, tracing his hand from his chest to his stomach and to his ass - squeezing it, while Jongwoon positioned himself and started entering the younger man slowly.

"Mmm, shit." Jongwoon bit his lip and started moving at a moderate and stable pace. Hyukjae closed his eyes and let the sensations overtake him. 

For a few moments only heavy breathing and grunts were heard in the room before Jongwoon started talking about the book. Hyukjae's eyes snapped open and he looked over to his hyung.

"Are you… fuck.. actually-"

"Yes, shut up." Jongwoon grunted.

"Y-you are fuck-ing crazy! Shit!" 

The older man snapped his hips more sharply to shut Hyukjae up. Which didn't really help.

"I t-told you I don't ... aaah ... ahhh. Don't try to....ahhhh h-hyung. Fuck. Mmmm....ahhh."

Jongwoon increased his speed while going deeper into the younger man as he grabbed Hyukjae's legs and put them around his waist. He leaned forward and shoved his tongue inside Hyukjae's mouth, making the younger man shut up for good. At least verbally; his moans and mewls could still be heard. But Jongwoon didn't mind them, not one bit. He removed his lips from the other, catching his breath.

"H-hyung..."

"Shut up." Jongwoon was moving relentlessly inside the younger man, enjoying the tightness and warmness that the body under him provided, but he did not want to allow himself to fall too deep into the moment and lose the bet. He suddenly pulled out of Hyukjae and made the younger man turn around on all fours. The older man spread Hyukjae's cheeks and put the vibrator back in.

"Ahh, h-hyung not this," the younger man protested with a whine between moans. "I want you."

"After I finish." 

Jongwoon started moving the vibrator slowly in and out and started reciting the book. 

Hyukjae managed to last two minutes before he snapped and turned around to grab his hyung's arms and kiss him deeply, pulling the vibrator from his ass. 

Things were not going as Jongwoon planned. He concluded that he may have not thought this idea through and he had to come up with a new solution for the bet. He really should have known better; Hyukjae never listens to him and does whatever he wants to, and Jongwoon always lets him. 

The younger man sat on the older man's legs, not allowing him to move and adjusted the older's length under his hole, taking it in. Hyukjae didn't waste any more time and started fucking himself on the cock swiftly while removing the ring from his shaft. In the meantime, the older man grabbed Hyukjae's hips, trying to steady him, watching him earnestly. 

As much as Hyukjae thought that the way this bet was carried out was excessive, he was not mad at Jongwoon for letting his more domineering side out. The younger man would certainly appreciate it if his hyung did more in the future. For now though, he needed a release. 

"Mmmm, fuck. H-hyung..." Hyukjae leaned down and took Jongwoon's lips with his own. The older man grabbed Hyukjae's neck and intensely deepened the kiss, biting the younger man's tongue and twirling his own around it. Hyukjae moaned into the kiss and steadily increased his speed. Jongwoon grabbed the younger man's cock and started pumping it with regular movements while continuing the kiss. Soon enough the younger man pulled away to take a much-needed breath.

"H-hyung, I'm, I'm close, ughh. C-come in me, ahhh."

"If you w-want it..."

"I do."

Jongwoon moved his hips sharply hitting the sweetest spot just the right way, making Hyukjae shudder and making him come in no time. 

"Ahhh, fuck." The younger man shut his eyes and put his head on Jongwoon's shoulder, awaiting the older to come to his release and fill him. Hyukjae started biting and kissing the older man's neck and after a few more thrusts Jongwoon came, grunting, spilling his seed inside his groupmate.

After catching his breath, the older man spoke: "You have to get up from me and shower."

"Do it with me," Hyukjae responded.

"I am not having sex in the shower. It's fucking uncomfortable," retorted Jongwoon. 

Hyukjae rolled his eyes. "Not everything is about sex, hyung," he replied with a matter of fact tone.

The older man raised his eyebrow. "You’re one to talk."

Both of them laughed and kissed tenderly.


End file.
